


Onsen Relaxation

by AngelLuckovich



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Onsen, PWP, i just want more shikidai fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLuckovich/pseuds/AngelLuckovich
Summary: SolidS and QUELL are in Hakone for some photo shooting, but SolidS leader also wants to take the opportunity to have a good time with his lover.
Relationships: Murase Dai/Takamura Shiki





	Onsen Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hi, I just want more ShikiDai fics around... like they are really my otp.... but they seem to be a really crack ship XD... so this is a small gift from me to me XD

**Onsen Relaxation**

It has been a long day, they have traveled from Shibuya to Hakone, and then they have had a photo session in one of the most popular and visited hotels in Hakone. Nevertheless, all the members from SolidS and QUELL do not care about how tired they are since all their efforts are now being rewarded by soaking in the hot springs water.

“I don’t mind working all day if we can get this kind of reward,” Tsubasa comments as everyone enjoys the moment.

“I agree!” Ichiru enthusiastically replies as he relaxes with the warmness.

“It feels really nice,” the older twin adds with a tiny smile.

Eichi and Shu look happy at the twins, it is good that they can enjoy new experiences and not only focus on work.

“What about you Dai-chan, don’t you like it?” Tsubasa asks his childhood friend.

“I do, but if it comes to water, I prefer a place where I can swim,” the youngest member from SolidS comments.

“Dai is still too passionate about swimming, isn’t he?” Rikka mentions with a small smile and the light blue haired man blushes.

“It’s good to keep our passions alive,” Shiki adds and looks at Dai by the corner of his eye.

The tallest man blushes even more, why does Shiki have to look at him like that? Dai honestly feels as his body becomes hotter just by that look and the mischievous smile that Shiki had when saying those words. The younger tries hard to avoid given more attention to it as the conversation keeps going between the members of the two units. After a while, it looks like none of the guys seem to have the need to leave yet. However, Dai has started to feel a bit more lightheaded and thus after some minutes he excuses himself and leaves. The young man goes to the changing room to dry himself and put on the yukata that was given to each person. Luckily, even if they are sharing rooms, they all have a key so waiting for their partner is not necessary. 

Therefore, knowing that all the men are very likely to stay soaking in the onsen for a longer time, he decides to go to the room that he will share with Shiki for that night. Knowing Shiki, he was the one making the arrangements on how the rooms will be distributed and reason why they are together this night.

“I hope he just wants to share some time together… we have to work tomorrow, so….”

Dai whispers as he organizes his stuff and places his bag in a corner of the room so he can be able to finally lie on his bed. The softness of the mattress and pillows making him feel more than comfortable to enjoy how relaxed his body is after the hot water bath.

“It was too nice, but I was feeling too sleepy, and…” the younger mumbles and blushes he does not need to admit that out loud, “I hope Shiki does not get mad if I fall sleep.”

He mentions as he tries to keep himself awake. Nevertheless, the environment is just too perfect for him to drift into sleepiness.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

Shiki has had a tough time trying to finish his conversation with Shu. QUELL’s leader wanted to verify as much as possible tomorrow’s schedule to make clear that they needed to be punctual, no valid excuses for any delay. At the end, Eichi had been the one to come to Shiki’s rescue and call Shu as the twins had been waiting for him to go out for a walk around Hakone’ streets.

SolidS leader hopes to find Dai awake, after all the younger man always has the habit of going to bed as early as he can so he can take advantage of the day as much as possible. Unfortunately, today is not an exception, when Shiki goes inside the room, he finds out that Dai is already sleeping. The older man sighs, nevertheless, he will not miss the chance of one ‘free’ night together.

Slowly, Shiki walks towards the bed without making noise; although, that turns out to be a bit harder when he has a better view of Dai. The traditional yukata is now untidy, showing the younger man’s chest and legs more than normal with these kinds of clothes, even more, Dai’s pose is quite suggestive. Shiki feels as his mouth goes drier, it has been a while since they have been able to share some privacy and enjoy of each other.

Holding a sigh Shiki tries to lie down next to Dai, he has not been this closed to his lover for weeks as he has been stuck with so much pending works, commitments, meetings, and more. The older man looks at Dai’s sleeping face, his thirst and lust cannot keep waiting; first thing, he does, a gentle kiss on Dai’s cheek, but there’s no sign that the younger man will wake up.

Forcing himself to be a bit patient, he kisses Dai again and seeing that there is no reaction yet, he moves a bit forward. He allows his right hand to caress Dai’s chest; being gentle, but playful and finally starting to get one simple reaction, a small moan coming from Dai. The man smirks as he is more convinced that he can get what he wants.

“Dai, I’m here, time to wake up,” Shiki whispers into his ear and without further thinking, he slides his right hand between Dai’s legs and pinches his lover’s right tight.

To that, there is more than just a moan, Dai gasps in surprise and opens his eyes. The younger is shocked and in complete disbelief. He looks at his right side, finding that Shiki is there next to him, the grin on the man’s face makes everything clear to Dai. Especially, when Shiki’s hand keeps taunting between his tights.

“Shiki…” he says forcing himself to keep his voice low.

“Why didn’t you wait for me? Didn’t you think I will like to have some quality time with you?”

Dai did think about it, he cannot lie, but knowing that QUELL is there, the younger also thought that it would be just to talk or spend some cuddling time together. He has not been able to reply when Shiki grabs his right tight stronger, demanding for attention.

“Dai… my cute Dai, aren’t you going to answer me?”

Shiki is already tempting him with that husky voice and the constant touch that has not stopped on his tight, as if that was not enough, Shiki also starts sucking on his neck. Dai, desperately, grabs the older man’s hand, trying to stop him, this is not a good place for them to have sex, they are in a hotel for work purposes, what if someone finds them out?

“The twins… they are…” Dai is already panting as he has been trying to restrain all his reactions, “room… next to us.”

The younger finishes his phrase, hoping that Shiki can understand what he means. Nonetheless, it seems that Shiki does not really care about the reason that Dai is giving him. On the contrary, the man, who has gotten tired of waiting and being gentle, places himself on top of Dai and without further hesitation he claims the younger man’s lips.

A strong kiss, there is no foreplay, Shiki wants to show to Dai that he will not take a no for an answer, they have a room for themselves and it’s been a long time since they had a night together. Of course, the lack of time together is mainly Shiki’s fault as he is always working and battling to survive the deadlines; however, that does not mean that he does not have the right to enjoy Dai when he can.

Bruising Dai’s lips and sucking hard, Shiki smirks as he makes eye contact with his prey.

“No second option, tonight, you are mine,” the man expresses as he keeps sliding his hands under the yukata, he goes slowly to grab what he wants, but he runs into a tiny problem, “why are you wearing underwear?”

The older questions as his hand has been welcomed by the fabric that covers Dai’s intimate parts instead.

“Eh…? It’s the normal thing to do!” the taller man replies madly blushing, “wait… please…don’t tell me that you…”

Shiki smirks as he slightly opens his yukata to show to Dai what the he feared.

“Why aren’t you wearing underwear?!” Dai asks alarmed, “don’t tell me you were walking like that around the hotel?!”

“I knew what I wanted to do after the bath, so of course, I was not going to have any obstacle in my way,” the man says with a teasing tone leaning down to kiss Dai.

“Seriously?! Why… just… how dare you???”

“You are so cute, I love when you show this pure and innocent side,” Shiki teases as he gets to take off his yukata leaving himself completely naked on top of Dai, “but we both know that you are not innocent anymore.”

“I wonder whose fault is it?”

Shiki laughs at Dai’s expression since the young man is trying to furrow his brow and trying to look as he is in fact angry. However, the blush on his face and the fact that Dai’s voice breaks through all the phrase gives him away. The younger man also wants to have a good time with his lover.

“I gladly take responsibility for it, today and any day you want,” the man says as he starts to slowly move away the fabric that keeps covering Dai’s chest.

With a touch that tickles and causes shivers to the younger man, that is how Shiki wants to keep going with their night until he can get to undress Dai and enjoy the man’s body. Nevertheless, the younger man does not seem to cooperate, as he pushes away Shiki’s hands and pulls back the yukata to cover himself.

“What is it?” Shiki questions him starting to feel a bit distressed.

“Issei and Ichiru,” the younger replies, there’s no need of saying anything else.

“They are not in their room right now,” Shiki answers as he goes back to start kissing Dai, at this point the leader is more than convinced that he will need to keep Dai busy, so he is not that aware of his environment.

“Just… Shiki!” Dai says through gritted teeth.

“What? Don’t force me to go for your weak points,” Shiki says in a singing like tone of voice and proceeding to lick Dai’s earlobe.

The younger man shivers and chokes a cry, hurriedly he bites his lips so no sound can escape from him. How is he supposed to stop Shiki when he always gets so weak around the man? Dai tights his grasp on the yukata, they have never done it with coworkers so closed to them, not even Rikka or Tsubasa. Dai does not know if it would really be alright to just go with the flow or prevent any possible problem that can come up. Shiki has said that the twins are not in the room, but for how long? Would it be enough time for them?

Unfortunately, time to think is what Dai does not have at all, Shiki keeps being persistent, kissing him on the neck, collarbone, every inch of skin that is exposed, the taller man tries to keep his lips sealed to avoid any further contact that can make him lose his mind. Action that Shiki can easily notice; thus, the man sneakily slides his free hand down the underwear and strongly massages Dai’s dick.

Unable to hold up his reaction, the younger man opens his mouth to let out the scream of surprise. Of course, this is all what Shiki has been looking for as he quickly moves his other hand to put one of his fingers in Dai’s mouth and prevent him to seal his lips again.

“You are mine,” Shiki says while mischievously smiling and looking at Dai straight into his blue eyes.

Faster, the older man takes the opportunity and leaning closer he removes his finger from Dai’s mouth to replace it with his lips and tongue. The younger tries to pull away but being in the position he is right now only brings him disadvantage to complete the action, he finds himself trapped under Shiki’s hold.

Dai starts to feel as his determination to stop Shiki is fading away, his hold is getting loose around the yukata that he has been pulling to cover himself. ‘ _It feels so good_ ,’ the younger man thinks as Shiki starts to put his tongue inside his mouth, and he feels as his will keeps quivering while his lover sucks on his tongue. Shiki only gives brief moments to Dai to recover a bit of air, but he does not allow him to move away. Increasing the clarity of his sexual intentions and seeing that the younger man is no longer able to pull the yukata, he starts rubbing on one of Dai’s nipples, clearly without stopping the kissing.

That is until Dai bites Shiki’s lower lip demanding for a break. Of course, the older man is surprised by such reaction and looks back at Dai. The flushed face, teary eyes, and swollen lips that are covered with his saliva are just part of the view that welcomes Shiki, who licks his mouth excited for what is coming.

“You seem pretty convince now that we can go ahead and entertain each other, am I right?” he expresses and once again he moves his hands to massage the bulge that is hard by now.

The younger bites his own lips now, twitching as he fights the quivers that go through his body.

“Dai-chan… you didn’t answer me, can we have some fun now?” he asks with hoarse voice as his hand keeps touching down there.

The younger is unable to speak, all he is doing is keeping concentrated, so he is not being loud and trying to survive Shiki’s merciless tactic. Realizing that Dai’ strength has left him; the purple haired man takes the opportunity to take off the obi with one of his hands which he sneaks under Dai’s back.

“Shiki…” the younger calls out, his voice too drained, he tries to push away the man one more time, but he is unable to as Shiki strongly grabs his dick.

“I told you, the twins are not there,” the man whispers to Dai’s ear, “we just need to be careful when they get back.”

Shiki tells the younger man, seeing him losing more consciousness of his surroundings, the leader bites Dai’s right earlobe, getting his lover to loudly moan and shudder. The blue eyes look dazed, there is no point in resisting, Dai thinks as he accepts how aroused he is. That is the moment when Dai slightly opens his mouth begging for a kiss.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Shiki naughtily says with a smirk on his face and corresponds the request from the younger.

Without wasting any time, and after having satisfied Dai’s need with the kiss, the older pushes himself up to finally remove the annoying underwear that has been blocking his way. Keeping his eagerness, Shiki gives himself permission to stroke the already erected shaft, enjoying the way in which Dai spasms and arches his back.

“You want to release it, don’t you?” the older man tells him with a mischievous tone of voice as Dai only whimpers, “you’ve been holding it for a while, right?”

“Shiki…” Dai chokes as he tries to resist for a bit more.

“Come on, do it, you can come in my hand.”

Shiki says as he speeds up his movements and tightens his hold around Dai’s dick. There’s not much that the taller man can do, desperately the younger man grabs Shiki’s forearms and drag his fingernails on them as he chokes a cry and releases his load on his lover’s hand. Dai’s arms fall numb to his sides, his eyes are closed as he is ashamed that he has come so fast, but it was inevitable to hold any longer.

“Hmmm… you are a naughty boy, aren’t you?”

Shiki teasingly says as he leans to kiss Dai’s cheek who is fighting the aftereffects of his orgasm with a heavy breathing and his body still trembling.

“I haven’t heard the twins yet, so we might continue, right?” the leader whispers as he starts kissing Dai’s neck.

“What? We can’t… I… I just came…” the younger expresses in the middle of panting.

“And you are a strong, healthy young man, so I’m sure you can keep going for a long while,” the husky voice and the playful smile coming from Shiki sends shivers through all of Dai’s body, “you are a former athlete, so I’m sure you have a lot of stamina that you can use, you’ll be fine.”

Shiki insists as he starts to rub their lips against each other, tempting Dai to a road without return. Allowing himself to forget about his surroundings at least until the moment he can satisfy his and Shiki’s burning desire; Dai desperately wraps his arms around Shiki’s neck and kisses his lover in a messy, sloppy way, he just needs more before it gets to be too late.

The older man smirks into the kiss, playing along with Dai’s lips and now that there are no restrictions, he allows his hands to explore every single part of the younger man’ skin. Immediately, he feels as Dai bucks his hips, demanding for more, and not just a simple teasing.

“Are you in a hurry?” Shiki mischievously asks to then direct his attention to Dai’s nipples to start sucking at one and with one of his hands he massages the other.

Dai trembles and feels his body shuddering, he tries to recover some air to speak. Even though he has fallen into Shiki’s dirty plans, there’s a part of him that is still conscious and listening to some chatting in the halls makes him feel too aware again of the place where they are. He bites his lips to hold a moan, which clearly Shiki does not like, thus the latter pinches harder trying to get a better reaction from Dai.

“The twins… if they…”

Dai does not finish his phrase, on the contrary, he has to quickly put his hands over his mouth as Shiki has bitten his nipple. It is a weird mixture of pain and pleasure, but still after he has overcome the shock, Dai looks down with his eyes demanding for an explanation.

“I’ll keep playing hard if you keep worrying for unnecessary details,” Shiki warns him, the man then proceeds to gently lick on the nipple that he has previously bitten.

Keeping the eye contact, Shiki looks determined to please and calm the pain caused by his action. On the other hand, Dai tries to stop his mind of thinking about the twins, if they went out for a walk with Shu and Eichi, they will sure listen to their voices when they come back. The younger let himself feel satisfied by the current attention, Shiki’s tongue travelling through his chest sure feels good; the warmth feeling of it plus his lover’s hot breath hitting against his skin makes him experience as waves of electricity travels around his body, making him more aroused by every passing second.

Although he is enjoying the moment, Dai also knows that is a must to speed up their actions, so he reaches out to massage Shiki’s dick as well. Rarely, he has the braveness to be so bold with his actions, but he has fallen and given in to his desires of having sex with Shiki, and he knows they better hurry to avoid any awkward situation. Nevertheless, the older man can perfectly identify the reason why Dai is acting in such straightforward way.

“You want me to get to business so fast, I thought you were enjoying this?” Shiki says as he lies on Dai’s body, making hard for the younger man to move freely.

“I just… wanted to make you feel good,” Dai replies with a bit of hesitation making more obvious his real intentions.

Shiki smirks, Dai is so bad at lying. Thus, the leader starts kissing his neck again, this time sucking the skin harder which makes Dai jump out of surprise. If there are marks left, that is really going to be a problem for their work. Desperately, Dai tries to make some distance, this only causing Shiki to be more aggressive with his actions.

“Shiki… please… no marks,” he asks, unable to pull away or move his arms as Shiki keeps a tight hold on him.

How can Shiki do all this while being so aroused? Dai wonders as he gasps for air.

“You promise to stop being so stubborn? The twins are away, QUELL is away, and I’m sure Rikka and Tsubasa are also enjoying their time now,” Shiki says as he is not taking more excuses and pushes one of his fingers up to Dai’s entrance.

The younger man jolts in surprise, wheezing feeling as the pleasure travels to his body. After he regains part of his senses, he looks at Shiki in the eyes.

“I won’t leave marks, but no more fear, alright?” the leader says to get into an agreement.

Knowing that in fact he is already to needy to keep stopping the action, and he does not want to finish so fast now, Dai nods and grants more access to Shiki. The older smirks seeing how submissive Dai has become, he knows he might have been a bit too rude, thus he will compensate his lover. Caressing Dai’s body and kindly massaging the younger man’s dick, Shiki slowly sees as the body that was looking tensed becomes more relaxed, Dai’s low moans being a clear way to confirm it. Shiki leans down again, kissing his lover’s collarbone and then brushing their lips.

“Is it ok if I put a second finger?” the older asks and Dai looks through his teary eyes.

“Don’t you have lube or something? It felt too rough…” he complains, he usually wouldn’t say anything at all, but it’s only fair to make Shiki feel a bit of guilt at the moment.

“Well… I took a small bottle of oil they had in the changing room, it might work,” Shiki replies as he pulls back the finger that was starting to stretch the younger man.

Dai looks amazed at Shiki, most likely the older has forgotten to pack the lube and knowing that he would not be able to avoid the temptation, he took the first thing that could work for them. Dai simply rolls his eyes and nod, there’s no point in getting into another silly discussion, if they both know that they need to make good usage of their time, it’s better to just accept.

Shiki pours some oil into his fingers and looks at Dai straight into his eyes, “you’re already used to this, preparing you for sex is more of a courtesy now, you know?”

Dai raises his brow and speaks, “a courtesy you better do the best way possible or I won’t let you finish.”

The tone of voice is strong and clear, Shiki has actually messed up. Avoiding making another mistake through his words, Shiki prefers to move on with his actions. He gently presses one of his digits, pushing it up and stretching more, once that he has made sure that Dai is used to the movement, he pushes the second finger in, now scissoring and circling his fingers inside. Shiki enjoys listening to Dai whimpering, perceiving how the younger man’s body trembles in pleasure and how the legs twitches in sporadic motions as the man allows himself to fall more and more into the lust.

“Touch… touch me more…” Dai whispers, feeling embarrassed of such request but being desperate to feel as Shiki’s touch can make him feel as his skin could burn.

The man, feeling more than eager for it, keeps stretching Dai’s arse as he moves his other hand to massage Dai’s chest, abdomen and all the skin he can reach. Shyly, Dai also reaches to touch Shiki’s arm, holding it and guiding it through his own body.

“You… you’re ready… don’t you?” Shiki fights to say the words, his throat already too dry, his body using all his strength to hold himself until getting Dai’s permission, “you’re so wet…”

He expresses and stops the caresses for a moment, pulling out his hand too and reaching to lick Dai’s entrance, twirling his tongue inside, wanting to taste Dai in all possible way. The younger man arches his back as he feels Shiki’s hot tongue inside of him, he gasps for air and feels as his lungs cannot get enough.

“Now…” Shiki expresses, opening Dai’s legs wide open, he positions himself in the middle.

The older man forces himself for some few more seconds of self-control, he grabs his dick and places his tip on Dai’s entrance, rubbing it against the sensitive skin and seeing as his lover’s dick keeps leaking cum. Yes, he is more than aroused and is in need to merciless pound the younger man with all his strength but seeing as Dai twitches in despair and tries in all possible ways to make him enter him, it’s something that delights Shiki.

“Shiki…” Dai whimpers, his voice drained, the man looks for any way of support, extending his arms; holding on the headboard bars of the bed or just stretching all his body, begging to be penetrated with all his body language.

“Now you want it, don’t you?” Shiki can perceive as his own dick gets more erected and bigger just by looking as his lover, but a little revenge is more than welcome.

“Please,” Dai pushes himself as much as he can rubbing strongly against Shiki’s hard dick, “please, I want you.”

Shiki wishes he could have had more restrain, but he cannot. He cannot resist the urge to feel closer to Dai, to feel as his lover’s body fights to resist the chills and wraps his legs around him. Thus, following the honest and needy request, Shiki lightly pulls Dai closer to him, again he opens Dai’s legs and taking advantage of their position, Shiki makes Dai bend a little, positioning himself so he can penetrate him deeper and harder from the very first moment.

Dai is unable to hold the scream that escapes from his lips and knowing that that could cause them problems, Shiki stretches himself to reach for Dai’s lips. In such position, the younger only gets to feel as his insides are widely tear apart by Shiki’s thick length; the man chokes his cry in the kiss and once that Shiki is sure that Dai is capable to contain his yells, he breaks apart from the kiss. He goes back to his original position as he keeps holding Dai’s legs tightly to maintain him still, Shiki starts to pound himself hard and constantly against Dai.

The younger man bites his lips, he whimpers and grabs the sheets until the point that his knuckles turn white. Shiki sees as he can finally start moving without restraining himself as Dai has gotten used to the action and tries to match the rhythm and let out low moans of pleasure. They keep a steady pace, their skin slapping against each other, their breathing becoming more elaborated. Knowing that his lover has come to feel lost in the ecstasy of the moment, Shiki places one of Dai’s leg over his shoulder so he can have more control; when he sees that the younger man arches his back and tries to swallow more of his shaft, Shiki grabs Dai’s dick to make clear who is going to keep being in charge. Both are too deep into having sex, into satisfying themselves, that is until they listen to someone knocking on the door.

Dai looks terrified, who is it? Why is someone knocking on their door?

“Ignore it,” Shiki says in a low voice, shoving himself even deeper which makes Dai groans a bit too loud.

“ _Shiki-san, Dai-san?_ ” that’s Issei’s voice.

The older curses under his breath, at what time did they come back? Why didn’t they hear anything?

“Yes? Something wrong?” Shiki asks as he tries to steady his voice after he has stopped his movements. 

“ _Well… we were wondering the same… is everything alright with you two?_ ” Ichiru is the one who wonders.

“ _We heard some noises… like something hitting against the wall…_ ” Issei adds.

Dai opens his eyes in disbelief and shame, the twins were already in their room when they were making love, and not only that, they were moving so much that they even cause the bed to hit against the wall. Dai tries to move away, but Shiki firmly holds his leg and asks him to stay quiet.

“Nothing wrong, we were just moving the bed… my wallet fell under the bed, and Dai helped me to get it back,” Shiki replies and before Dai tries again to move away one more time, Shiki starts to massage the tip of Dai’s dick.

“ _Oh… then, we are sorry for having bothered you, good night,_ ” the older twin says.

“Good night.”

They hear as the footsteps go away, a door is opened and then shortly after is closed. Shiki and Dai stay without moving for a while and before Dai could say anything, Shiki pushes himself back, hard and deep.

“Don’t say we have to stop,” the older expresses, leaning down to catch Dai’s lips.

“They are there!” Dai says through gritted teeth.

Shiki sighs, “are you telling me you can go to sleep like this?” he whispers as he strongly grabs his lover’s shaft and stroke it.

Dai bites his lips and bucks his hips against Shiki. He knows, he cannot simply go to sleep like this, he was also too lost in how good he was feeling to be aware of when the twins came back.

“We just need to be careful, and not being too rough,” Shiki expresses, he keeps one of Dai’s leg over his shoulder as he pushes down the other to make more space for himself.

Then, he starts thrusting with a more controlled rhythm which is painfully slow for Dai who struggles to move as much as he can in this position. Resisting the urge to scream each other’s names, holding their breaths as to not cause any kind of disturbance to the youngers that are in the room next to theirs.

“Shiki… this… won’t work,” Dai complains, he shows a visible frustration for having had to slow their rhythm.

“Eh? So, you do like it rough, don’t you?” Shiki teases as he takes that as a chance to push himself deep into Dai and give strong stroke to the younger man’s dick.

The younger shudders and gasps, quickly biting his lower lip, so he does not make any further noise almost to the point of making his lip bleed. After he has recovered from the impact, he looks up at Shiki who has a naughty smile and is raising his eyebrow in a mischievous way, it is more than evident than the older is delighted by making him a trembling mess and getting such confession from him.

“So, are you bored like this? should we change and see if I can make you cum more than once in a different position?

Dai widely opens his eyes, more than once? What the hell is Shiki thinking? Didn’t he hear the twins? Isn’t he thinking that they have to work tomorrow?

“I need to move tomorrow, you know?”

Shiki smirks, and pulls his member out of Dai, before the younger can say anything he forces Dai to lie on his belly, without wasting a second the older man completely removes the yukata; and once Dai’s body is totally naked Shiki penetrates him again with a quick movement. Dai chokes a cry and bites his index finger.

“I think, I can move faster like this,” Shiki expresses as he tightly presses his legs against Dai’s body.

“Just do it…”

Once the order is given, Shiki does not hesitate and bucks his hips in a pace that could be compared to the ocean’s waves. Dai is definitely feeling aroused once again and feels as his dick twitches against his abdomen. The younger man stretches his arms out, reaching for the headboard bars tightly gripping them. Every time that Shiki reaches deeper inside himself, Dai feels as his muscles tense and the warm feeling in his abdomen increasing.

“I… almost…” he says through greeted teeth.

“If you need to cum, bite the pillow so they won’t listen,” Shiki advises as he shoves himself so deep that Dai is nearly sure that even Shiki’s ball are inside him.

Thought that quickly vanishes as he feels that Shiki has released his load inside of him, the older man keeps his grunts as low as he can and grabs Dai’s waste so tight that he even left marks with his finger nails on the younger man’ skin. The taller man takes a deep breath trying to get used to the warmness inside of him and as some of it escape through his hole and spread through his inner tights.

“Feels good…” Shiki finally expresses after a while, “but, don’t think that because I feel satisfied, I will stop.”

“As if that could be possible,” Dai replies and immediately feels it, Shiki has just hit that special spot.

“I just wanted to make you wait for a bit longer,” the older man teases as he thrusts his shaft once again.

Quickly Dai let go of the headboard bars and takes the pillow with his hands to sink his head on it and muffle his scream. The waves of pleasure that goes through his body make him shiver and do not stop, on the contrary they only increase as Shiki lies on top of him, keeping his dick hitting Dai’s prostate and leaving kisses throughout his back. The younger keeps suppressing his moans with the pillow, allowing himself only short moments to take some air, and then going back to stifle himself.

Knowing that they are both closed to their limits, and that more likely Dai will not let him go for a second round, Shiki pulls out again and turns Dai to lie on his back again. The motion makes that the cum that the older had previously released comes out of the younger man spilling it all over his buttocks and of course the mattress.

“They will hear us like this!” Dai quickly complains.

“I don’t care about them, that pillow is having more fun with you than me!” Shiki expresses, truth to be told he was getting tired of seeing Dai’s lips against the pillow’s fabric than his own.

“Are you really telling me that…”

Dai is unable to finish his question as Shiki quickly attacks his lips, licking, nibling, biting, all the actions that he was unable to do while being in their previous position. Right there, Dai understands that he won’t make Shiki has any sense; and so, he opens his legs to grant the needed access to his lover who does not even doubt of the moment. Entering again the already abused hole and steading his rhythm and making his lover follow his pace in just few seconds.

Lost is the pleasure of the moment; they do forget about the twins and the place where they are. Grunting, panting, plus the splashing sound of their skins hitting, they demand each other’s lips, and they claim to touch and caress their lover’ skin over and over again.

“Shiki, deep, more!” Dai desperately exclaims, he does not want to keep waiting for the glorious moment.

“As you wish,” the older replies as he tangles themselves even closer.

Wrapping Dai’s legs around his waist and his arms around the younger man’s torso, Shiki speeds up his movements; causing the bed to creak and to hit against the wall, which they do not longer hear or even care about.

Dai’s breathing is totally uncontrol, desperate he bites Shiki’ shoulder and when the man reaches his prostate with a smooth movement; Dai tightens his hold and clenches his muscles around Shiki’s dick who takes that as the sign to give the final and strongest thrust.

Everything stops around the younger man, he feels as his body trembles, his legs go weak and quickly his entire body goes numb. He whimpers and whispers Shiki’s name as he feels his sweet release splashing their abdomens; with such a view it does not take that long for Shiki to cum inside of Dai for a second time, feeling up his lover’s insides.

They stay still for a moment, taking the chance to steady their breathings, and recovering some energy after their love making session.

Slowly, reality starts to come back to Dai, they are in the hotel, they are here for working reasons.

“Oh my… they surely heard us…” the younger expresses once that he realizes of all that just happened.

“Maybe they fell sleep after coming here, don’t think that much about it,” Shiki says as he kisses Dai’s cheek, and slowly moving on top of the younger man.

Nevertheless, Dai quickly pushes him to the side.

“You already had a good and nice moment of fun, you don’t need more for today,” the younger states and tries to stand up to move to the other bed.

“Wait, wait, I won’t go for another round, but… let’s cuddle, it’s really cute when you cuddle against my chest after having sex, so, let’s do that.”

Dai blushes and looks away, “I stay here, but just because I am tired.”

“I know, I know,” Shiki acknowledges as he pulls Dai closer to him, caressing his hair and seeing as the younger quickly falls sleep.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°**°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

After the shooting is over and all of them go once again to the onsen as their deserve reward, Shiki is called by Shu to talk about some private and important issues apart from the rest. Dai is more than sure that those private and important issues are about how they ruin a huge part of the twins’ innocent as all of a sudden he was informed that Tsubasa has become his new roommate for the second night they have to spend in Hakone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read it, thank you for reading <3


End file.
